I'll try anything once
by DirtyLeaves
Summary: They have always been together for as long as she can remember. Cook,Freddie,Naomi.The three musketeers,but what will happen when a certain redhead shows up in Naomi's life?.  I'm bad at summaries but give it a try,please?.


**I'll try anthing Once**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own skins or anything for that matter

**Authors note: **This is my first fic so I hope you guys give it a chance,this first chapter is sort of a prologue,Naomi's childhood and how she met her best mates.

* * *

><p><strong>May, 2011 5:30 p.m<strong>

She stood still looking down at his friends state,how did it get to this point?,they were so strong once , she felt guilty somehow, she didn't do anything and that was exactly the problem.

She tried to cry but she couldn't,she had done that enough times already for the past weeks,it seemed as she was dry in every aspect.

"Everything's fucked up Freds… I couldn't stop it…Sorry."

Things used to be easy once,she remembers her childhood with melancholy,it was great, not because it was ideal, but because she had her mates,the only ones that were always there, always for her.

* * *

><p><strong>October,1998 10:30 a.m<strong>

There she was,drawing,not paying attention to anything happening around her,she didn't talk much,not because she was shy,but because no one would really talk to her,not after their parents told them not to because her mother was a nutter,she didn't know any of this though,she was convinced that something was wrong with her,but she didn't know what.

"Hey"

She looked up to see a sandy haired boy standing in front of her with the stupidest smile plastered on his face. She had seen him before, she knew his name was James but that was the end of it.

"Your name is Naomi, right?"

"Yeah"

He sat beside her and looked at the notebook placed on top of her desk.

"I like your drawings, who's that?"

"It's the big friendly giant."

"The what?"

"It's from a book."

"Ohh...I don't read, I know how to, but I don't, dad says I wasn't made for it."

"Hmm...Ok."

She started drawing again,while the other kid intently watched,once she was done,she took it in her hands.

"Do you want it?"

"What?"

"The drawing."

She showed it to him.

"Ok."

He took it happily between his hands,and admired it while he smiled.

"Thanks... Wanna go play with me outside?"

"Really?"

"Yeah,I don't like the other kids much,they don't really talk to me."

"They do the same to me..."

"Come on then."

He held his hand out for her to take,she hesitated at first,but took it after a few seconds,they started running until they were out of the classroom and into the playground.

"What are we playing?"

"We are gonna explore."

"Explore?"

"Yeah."

"Explore what?"

"A magic land."

She tried really hard to look at that enchanted land of his but she couldn't.

"I don't see anything."

"Well that tree is a giant like the one in your drawing,those rocks are dwarfs,and that slide is a massive snake."

"What about that tree?"

"That's just a tree."

"Right."

"You see Naoms,we've got a missi.."

"Wait what did you called me?"

"Naoms,we are friends right?"

"Yeah,I guess so."

"As I was saying we've got a mission..."

And so the two kids started playing,Naomi had never played like that even though she was still a kid, she liked James, He was crazy but she liked him, it was the beginning of an everlasting friendship.

* * *

><p><strong>November,1999 1:30 p.m<strong>

It was early in the afternoon, the park wasn't very crowded,maybe due to the fact that it was 25° degrees outside,which oddly enough was too hot for some people,James and Naomi were running around the park like mad,It was weird for a 7 and 8 year old to be outside on their own, but James's mum couldn't care less and Naomi's house was nearby,so it didn't really matter.

"James!...James! Come here." She shouted at her friend,who was unsuccessfully trying to climb a tree.

"What happened?" He said, as he approached her.

They had been friends for about a year now,there were a lot of similarities between them, even thought you couldn't tell at first sight,Naomi enjoyed reading, James liked climbing trees, Naomi would read and tell James all this amazing adventure stories that he loved, James would protect her from everyone who would dare to pick on her,you could say they complemented each other.

"There´s a kid there crying under that tree."

"Oh,what about that?"

"Shouldn't we go to talk to him?"

"Hmm..Yeah,sure."

They started walking towards the crying kid, when James abruptly stopped.

"What happened?why did you stop?"

"You know what? I think he's a ghost." He said with a serious face.

"What?How do you know?"

She was scared by that kind of stuff,she didn't like to think about dead people,or anything dead for that matter,it didn't help that her mother truly believed about spirits and constantly talked about how sad it was that some of them didn't get to immediately leave the earth,for a bit,to return later turned into another creatures or new born human beings.

"Well,dad told me that a kid died on this park about ten years ago and that..."

"Ok...that's it...we're leaving now." She said cutting him off and walking towards the opposite way,until James held her arm and turned her around to face him.

"Oh don't be scared,I wouldn't let anything happen to you right? I'll protect you,I'm a year older than you,remember?"

"That doesn't mean anything James,please I'm scared,let's go."

"Trust me,Pleaaaase?"

He was staring at her with pleading eyes,she could do nothing but trust him.

"Ok,but we're leaving after."

He laughed and placed his arm around her shoulders squeezing lightly as they got closer to the crying figure.

"Hey Kid!" Said James when they were close enough for the "ghost" to hear,the other kid slowly lifted his head to look at James,His eyes were puffy and red from crying,He was dark haired and skinny,He seemed around their age. He started rubbing his eyes with his hands,while he tried to compose himself.

"Naomi,I don't think he's a ghost." Whispered James to her ear.

"Of course not."

Said Naomi rolling her eyes,as she got closer to the other kid.

"Hello,What's your name?"

"F..Freddie"He said looking down at the floor.

"I'm Naomi." She said while smiling,she didn't have another friend besides James,but she did truly care about people.

"And I'm James"

"N..Ni..Nice to meet you both."

"Well,Freddie we were just about to go explore,wanna join us?"

"Yes!." His eyes were practically sparkilng from excitement,whatever it was that made him cry was forgotten it really wasn't.

"I love exploring."

It wasn't until months later, that Freddie told them why he was crying that day, his mother had passed away recently and he couldn't stand not being with her, they used to sit together under that same tree for hours, Freddie's mother telling him stories about her childhood while he rested his head on her lap. He couldn't stand the fact that he would not see her again, He had James and Naomi now thought.

* * *

><p><strong>February,2002 10:20 p.m<strong>

Gina Campbell had just put her daughter to rest much to her daughter's annoyance who claimed she was too old for that kind of stuff,she didn't care,even though she knew she had to eventually stop, her daughter was growing up at an incredible pace, she was smart,beautiful,stubborn,and really sarcastic.

As she made her way downstairs to prepare some tea,she listened a light knock on the door. She wondered who it might me be at that time of the night,she slowly made her way towards the door, looked through the peephole,and rushed to open the door when she realised who it was.

"James?"

The kid was shivering from how cold it was outside,she could tell he had been crying,she loved James, he was energetic and a natural trouble maker but he was good for her daughter,he made her feel happy , confident,He was also such kind-hearted kid,even though he didn't see it himself.

"Gi...Gina,sorry but I couldn't stand being in my house,I didn't know where else to go."

"Oh don't be silly, you can come here whenever you want inside,I'll make some tea."

As they made their way through the house and into the kitchen,Gina motioned him to sit down.

"Well, have you eaten today?"

He hesitated at first but then shook his head.

"Take this garibaldis while I cook you some proper food, don't tell Naomi though she would never speak to me again."

"Thanks"

After he had eaten all of his meal he seated in front of the TV besides Gina.

"Now, James what happened that made you so upset?"

He whispered something that Gina couldn't quite figure out.

"Sorry love. What did you say?"

"I'd like you to call me Cook, I don't want to be James anymore."

"Ok, Cook, what happened?"

"Dad...He left...He took all of his stuff and left...And I...He didn't even say goodbye...I...I..." His voice started cracking up, so Gina stood up and held him tightly on her held him as he started to sob,that's when Gina Campbell decided that James Cook was now part of her family,she had a son now,she would never let him go.

"Shhh...It's alright love,we'll talk about it later,when you're ready to do it,you can stay as long as you want to."

"T...Thanks."

* * *

><p><strong>February,2002 7:30 a.m<strong>

"Mum! Why is James sleeping on our couch?"

Her mother came out of the kitchen,handing Naomi a cup of tea,while sitting in a chair.

"Shhh love,you'll wake him up,he came last night,he's going to be staying here for a while."

"Uhh...Ok?"

"Also he is no longer James...He's Cook."

"Cook?"

"Well, that's odd..."

"Life's odd love."

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it for the first chapter,leave your review if you like it or if you didn't.<strong>


End file.
